


Babysitting

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [40]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Heicha is in charge of babysitting Ichigo's kittens, which might be more than she can handle.





	Babysitting

Ichigo is visibly nervous about leaving her kittens alone with Pudding’s siblings for the first time, but it’s Pudding’s twentieth birthday and Masaya has done all he can to reassure her that it’s just fine for them to go. She double checks that Heicha and the boys have the number for all of the Mews, as well as the hotel that she and her husband will be staying at after the fact, and tells them that, even though they’re litter-trained, that they haven’t gotten used to the idea of using the toilet yet and that they’ll squat on the floor if their litter isn’t kept clean.

“Pai and Lettuce should be by once the party’s over,” is the last thing Ichigo says before they leave, “so you only have to watch the kittens until they get here.”

As soon as the adults are gone, the quadruplets all agree in unison, “We don’t deal with girls,” and, despite Heicha’s protest, they round up Kuroichigo, Ringo, and Rubus, not seeming to care that it’s very unfair for the four of them to have three children to watch while Heicha is left with the remaining four by herself.

And trying to herd the four children by herself is difficult, especially consider they’re very hyper due to the excitement of a new place. At first, all they want to do is play and run around and explore, and Heicha can barely keep up with them. She’s not nearly as energetic as her older siblings, so it’s exhausting trying to match the energy of younger children, and she’s only able to briefly get them under control when she asks them to please sit down for dinner.

At the very least, they’re hungry enough that they eat without causing much of a ruckus, but as soon as their plates are cleared, all four girls spring up and begin running around again, giving Heicha no time to clear the table. However, they use their litterboxes so soon after dinner that she can’t even think about cleaning the dishes, since she has to keep that clean instead. She decides to leave all other clean up for later, and, while she’s finishing it, Kinomi runs up and says, “Will you play house with us?”

She doesn’t really want to; she’d rather watch and take a minute to rest, but she knows that they’ll get upset if she doesn’t agree, so she does. “You can be the baby!” is the first thing Kiichigo, the ringleader of her sisters says, and the other three agree with such ferocity that Heicha could not hope to argue with them.

And so, she gets forced into the role of an infant, only able to break character whenever one of them uses their litterbox, because she still wants to keep them clean. At least, she tries to do that, but there are times when they won’t let her free from her role as an infant for so long that she doesn’t have a chance, and doesn’t even notice one of the girls making a mess on the floor until it’s too late.

At that point, Heicha has to cut the game short, because she refuses to leave a mess like that sitting. It’s during the clean up that she feels a sharp pang from her bladder and realizes that it’s been a long time since she’s had the chance to go to the bathroom, and that she’s actually much more desperate than she realized in her distraction. However, it’s already too late for her, and before she can make her excuses, the needy kittens demand that she play hide and seek with them.

The worst part about this game is knowing that she has to drag this out longer than she wants to. She could find any of them easily, but they’d just protest “no fair” and find somewhere else to hide, so she has to make a big show of looking for them all over before she checks their very obvious hiding places. All the while, her bladder aches and throbs, and so many times she feels close to losing it before the game is even over.

After that, it’s finally late enough to be bath time, which proves to be it’s own kind of torture. First of all, trying to get them into the bathtub is difficult enough as is, and they all resist with all they have before she finally manages to coax them into it, but once they’re in the running water, and Heicha has to sit next to the tub and listen to the water and the kittens splashing in it, she isn’t sure if her bladder can take much more.

She’s jealous of them for having freedom all night to use their litterboxes, whereas she is left squeezing her thighs together and doing all she can to keep them from catching onto how desperate she has become. There are a few close calls while she’s bathing them, when she feels a spurt of liquid escape her to dampen her panties, and it’s all she can do to hide the strain as she forces herself to hold back.

She’s nearly trembling as she leads them to get into their nighties for bed, and once she’s tucked them in, she thinks she’ll finally have a moment to herself when Ume pipes up, “Will you read us our story?”

“St-story?”

“Yeah!”

“We want a story!”

“We can’t sleep without one!”

Naturally, they take an eternity to agree on a story, and they pick one that seems far too long for Heicha’s liking, but all she can do is read it, fighting back tears and forcing her voice to sound cheerful all the while. She can’t sit still anymore, uncrossing and recrossing her legs and grabbing herself and shifting, but the children are young enough that their focus on the story keeps them from noticing. By the end of the story, they’ve drifted off to sleep, not even noticing the way she hasn’t been able to let go of herself, and she quickly turns out the light, barely able to stand up.

She can only barely hobble to the bathroom, her movements greatly hindered by her desperation, and her bladder protests more and more with every step until she’s just outside the bathroom door, just a few steps away, and that is when her bladder gives out completely. Even though she was feeling grateful for not humiliating herself in front of the kittens, all feelings of gratitude slip away as she begins to wet herself, urine gushing out of her and running down her legs, puddling on the floor beneath her.

Heicha lets out a soft wail, and then she’s blinded by a flash of light. It takes her a moment of blinking to figure out that it’s her brothers taking a photo of her moment of humiliation, and her distress is quickly replaced by rage. She realizes that they were almost definitely hoping that this would happen, and that they’re enjoying this, and she begins getting on their case as loudly as she can without waking up the kittens.

“You perverts!” she says, scowling as tears run down her red cheeks. “Why do you always have to be gross like this all the time? You could have helped me but instead you made me wet myself!”

A squabble quickly breaks out between the five of them, and that is what Lettuce and Pai walk in on when they come to take over watching the kittens. It doesn’t take them long to figure out what’s happened as they break up the fight. Pai takes over scolding the boys while Lettuce cleans up the mess and takes Heicha off to help get her cleaned up as well.

“You did a very good job,” she assures the sobbing girl. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that Ichigo knows you did a great job taking care of her kittens.”

Thanks to Lettuce’s kind nature, she is able to soothe Heicha for the most part, and make her feel a lot better.


End file.
